Early Morning Games
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Because every female NCIS Agent can get...kinky. M for very obvious reasons. You have been warned.


_Because every NCIS agent can get...kinky._

_Quite obvious rated M (or beyond). Read if you dare. _

_Set after "The Walking Dead"._

**0600 hours local**

**Samuel Wilkins' residence, New Orleans**

Cakes, cream, chocolate…yummy…yummy. Meredith 'Merri' Brody stretched her hands and…"Ow!" she cried, her wrists suddenly feeling pain. It was more than her wrists in apin, her arms seemed stretched out. "Ow!" she cried again blinking her eyes. She was in a bedroom…yes Sam Wilkins bed room but she was…her wrists were handcuffed behind her back.

"Hey! Help! Help!" she cried and struggled at her bindings. "Help, shit, damnit, I'm hand…"

"Hey, Merri, no swearing in the early morning," Dr. Samuel Wilkins said, appearing from his toilet. He had only a rather small towel wrapped his wait. Merri Brody stared at her new boyfriend for a few seconds before realising what had just happened. "Sam...release me now!"

"No" was his reply.

"No?! Samuel Wilkins, you can't handcuff a NCIS agent like this! This is kidnapping! This is..." her words were cut off as he planted a big kiss on her lips. It was more of a lip-to-lip sucking than just a normal kiss, but it sent an electrifying-like shock through her body and aroused her immediately. "Sam...What on earth..."

"You wanted this all along," he purred, kissing her on the nose.

"Me? What the hell?"

"Language, darling. Yesterday you said you loved playing the victim in team games..."

"Yeah so?"

"And you said you joined some adult games group in your Sophomore year in college..."

"Damnit Samuel! Uncuff me now!" She kicked off the bed sheets, revealing her nude body.

"You know Meredith, you are even sexier when you are angry," he grinned, then jumped into bed. Before she could reply, he whispered in her ear, "you like a bit on tie ups don't you?"

"What?" Brody's protested but her eyes indicated something else.

"Come on, Merri, you do like to be restrained don't you?" He complemented that question with a tickle.

"Hey...no..ye.." She started giggling

"Say it, say it..." He prodded.

"Yes, ok...damnit I like bo...ondage," Meredith Brody said, unable to withstand his tickling and questioning any more. "Please, release me..."

"Not until I reward you, baby," he purred and he started caressing and kissing his naked 'captive'.

_One hour later..._

"Mmm..." Meredith Brody said, sleepily. Here locked hands were now in front of her but wrapped around the now naked body of her lover.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Samuel Wilkins, you are a pain in the neck," she started.

"That all I am?"

"Well, and you are such a clever shrink," she said, her lips planting wet kisses across his face. "And a great body, come," she wrapped her thighs around his, "let's do it once more..."

"ZZZzz... zzz..." A continuous buzzing sound interrupted their love making. "Shit, shit, where's my phone?" Brody exclaimed.

"Under my bum," Wilkins replied yanking it up. He held it to her right ear, "Yeah," Brody answered.

"Hey, Brody, morning," Special Agent Christopher LaSalle said.

"Yeah, LaSalle," you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, sorry to wake you. But King wants us early today. Says there's a early morning incident on board an new Landing Ship Dock."

"It can't wait?" Brody said, sitting up.

"Nope. High priority. Meet you at the office in thirty."

"Just when we were about to have more fun," Dr. Wilkins commented.

"Yeah, well, can you get the keys and unlock me?" Her boyfriend did so then stopped. "Shit," he exclaimed.

"What?"

"They keys...your keys...I'm sure I placed them on this table," he started then quickly searched the immediate area. "Shit!" He cried again.

"What the hell?!" Brody exclaimed, getting up naked and still restrained. "How could you loose them?"

"Don't panic; they've got to be here somewhere." But despite his words, Brody joined in the search. Fifteen minutes later, their search revealed nothing. "Freaking hell, Sam," she started growling, "how could you have lost them? Now what am I suppose to do?"

"Call in and say your stuck?"

"Very funny, damn it!" He eyes were blazing with anger.

"Calm down, calm down, look its just cuffs. I'll go get some soap or oil and I'm sure they come off." Brody mouthed a swear word at him as she sat naked and helpless on the bed. A few minutes later, he returned and started laughing. "What now?"

"Guess where the keys where," he said, dangling the set.

"Where?"

"In the store cupboard! I must have left them there when I...hey!" Just as he finished unlocking her hands, she twisted his arms in a swift Aikido stroke and brought him flat down on the bed. Before he knew it, she drew one of his arms up and cuffed his hand to the bed frame. "HEY!" he exclaimed, tugging violently at ti. "Meredith! Let me go!"

"And that, Dr. Shrink, is for tricking your girlfriend," Brody replied, pulling up her panties and clipping on her bra. "It's also to remind you your girlfriend has a black Aikido."

"Hey, Merri, please, what am I suppose to do?" He tugged at his cuffed hands.

"I'll advise you to stop pulling; you'll have a sore wrist afterwards. Don't worry, I'll call the NOFD* later to get released."

"But..."

"But you better stay covered," she said, tossing a blanket to cover his naked body. "Have fun, Samuel."

The End.

*New Orleans Fire Department.


End file.
